Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{3}{10p} + \dfrac{-6}{10p}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $q = \dfrac{3 - 6}{10p}$ Combine like terms: $q = \dfrac{-3}{10p}$